1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dish rack installation kit that is strategically mounted above a kitchen sink to save space in a kitchen cabinet having an open bottom. In an alternate embodiment, the dish rack installation kit is mounted in a kitchen cabinet that is suspended from the ceiling or wall above a kitchen sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Dish racks have been used for years when washing dishes to allow the dishes to drain and dry. Typically the dish rack is positioned within a sink or on a countertop. Often on a countertop, a waterproof mat is positioned beneath the dish rack for drainage purposes.
One problem with a conventional dish rack is that it takes up space on a countertop or in a sink. Finding additional kitchen space can be difficult. Using the present invention reduces the amount of space taken up by the disk rack while adding the convenience of draining and drying dishes that are stored in a kitchen cupboard. The dish rack installation kit can be used for new kitchen cupboard installations and as an aftermarket kitchen cupboard installation for existing kitchen cupboards.
The dish rack installed using the installation kit is also capable of supporting fruits and vegetables that have been washed and are placed in the dish rack for drying.